Their Struggle
by MondlerFan941
Summary: About a year after the season 10 finale. Deals with Mondler's trouble getting pregnant. (Rated T just in case)
1. Chapter 1

Monica stared at the negative pregnancy test in her hands. She had grown to hate the one line that she always got when she took one. She sat on the toilet, threw the test at the door, put her head in her hands and started crying.

Chandler could hear everything from the living room where he was playing with the twins. He knew what it meant. He picked them up and put them in their play pen. "I'm going to go check on mommy."

He walked to the bathroom door, "Mon? Can I come in?"

Monica sniffled, got up and opened the door. They hugged as she cried on his shoulder. "I-I just want another baby."

"I know. I do too. We can keep trying."

"I can't take this anymore. Maybe we should just give up."

"We can't do that. The doctor did say it might happen."

"Chandler I can't. I can't handle seeing that stupid negative sign every damn time I take a test. I need to give up. Maybe we should adopt again?"

"...Okay. If that's what you want, then that's what we'll do." He didn't want to push it, but he still had hope. And if she did get pregnant, even if it was after they adopted the new baby, it would be perfect. He'd get 4 kids, just like he wanted.

"I think we should try to find a different agency this time. I'll start trying to find a different one." The other agency nearly ruined theme getting Jack and Erica because of their system. She wasn't going to trust them again.

"Okay, that's a good idea." Chandler kissed her head.

* * *

-4 weeks later-

Monica and Chandler were officially on the waiting list for adoption.

Monica had been nauseous all morning. Chandler set her up in their room. He put saltines and a can of ginger ale on a coaster on the night stand beside their bed where Monica was lying down. "Are you sure you're not..."

Monica cut him off. "I'm not. My period's not even due yet. Can you please just drop it?" She had lost all hope.

Chandler sighed. "Okay... Is there anything else you need? I'm going to go to work now but I'll be home early."

"No, I'm okay."

"Okay, bye, I love you. Call me if you need anything."

"Okay, I will. Bye, I love you too."

* * *

-an hour later-

Monica looked at her calendar and realized she had counted wrong and her period was in fact a couple weeks late. She tried not to get excited, but she couldn't help it. She happily ran to the bathroom, grabbed a pregnancy test from under the sink, and took it.

"Hurry up." She told it. She looked down at her watch. "Time to look." She said talking to herself.

She paced the bathroom then quickly picked it up and looked at it. "Wh-What?!" She stared at the positive sign. She immediately called Chandler, "Chandler!"

"Mon, are you okay? What's wrong? Why are you yelling?"

"Nothing's wrong! I'm pregnant!"

Chandler decided not to say he told her so. "Oh my God, that's incredible! Are you sure?"

"Yeah because I just took about 7 tests and they're all positive and oh my god I'm pregnant!" She loved saying that.

"I'm so happy! I'm leaving work now."

"Okay! I'll see you soon!" Monica hung up and ran to the twins' room. "Guess what?! You guys are going to have a little brother or sister!" She picked them both up so she had one on each hip and started dancing around with them. "There's going to be a new baby!"

"Bebe?!" They both asked.

Monica smiled. "Yes! There's going to be a baby!"

* * *

-a couple days later-

Monica awoke one morning to find she was bleeding and cramping heavily. "Chandler? I-I think we need to go to the hospital." Monica said as she tried to shake him awake.

"Wh-what? Why?" He replied sleepily.

"I-I think I'm having a miscarriage." She told him as she fought back tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter does start out a bit sad, but it ends up being a happy chapter. Thanks for reviewing! I have writer's block with the other three stories I should be updating, (Young Parents, Monica's Secret Son, and Life Saver) So if you have any ideas for those, please PM me.**

"What?" Chandler asked sleepily.

"I-I… Look" She replied. She couldn't bring herself to say it again.

Chandler looked over and saw there was blooding covering most of Monica's side of the bed. "Stay here." He said as he jumped up and ran to Ross and Rachel's. They had also moved to the suburbs shortly after Monica and Chandler. They lived across the street.

Chandler pounded on Ross and Rachel's door, a sleepy Emma answered. "Are your mommy and daddy up?"

"Uh huh." She nodded.

"Emma you're not supposed to be answering the door." Rachel said before she noticed it was Chandler. "What's wrong?" She could tell by the look on his face that something bad was happening.

"M-Monica's having a miscarriage. Sh-she's bleeding. So much blood. C-can you watch Jack and Erica?"

"Oh my God… Of course we'll watch them. We'll take care of them, you go take care of Monica."

Chandler did as told and ran back to the house. He picked up a sobbing Monica and brought her to the car. Ross, Rachel and Emma went into the house to be with the twins.

"I-I can't lose this baby." Monica said on the way there.

Chandler gently squeezed her hand. "Aren't there other things it could be?"

"I-I don't know…"

"Okay, we're here." Chandler got out, picked her up and brought her inside.

They were taken to a room right away, Monica was instructed to lie down on the exam table, and an ultrasound was started. "There's no easy way to say this… I can't detect a heartbeat. You've miscarried. I'm so sorry. I'll give you two some time." The doctor finished the ultrasound and left the room.

Monica sat up, put her head in her hands and started shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. Chandler sat down beside her, wrapped his arms around her, and started crying himself.

* * *

-a few days later-

"Monica won't get out of bed. She's been crying for days. I don't know how to help…" Chandler told Rachel while Emma, Jack and Erica played together in the living room.

"What about the adoption thing? Aren't you guys on the waiting list? Maybe someone will pick you soon and maybe that'll help her."

"I almost forgot about that." He wondered if Monica still wanted to adopt again.

As if on cue, the phone rang. Chandler ran to the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Hello, Bing residence."

"Hi, this is the adoption agency. Can I speak with Monica or Chandler?"

"This is Chandler. What is it?"

"Someone has decided she wants to meet you and Monica. Her name is Megan Price and she's having a boy in April. She wants to meet you two sometime next week." She proceeded to give him a list of dates and times.

"Next Friday at three sounds great! I'll tell Monica!"

They said their goodbyes and hung up. "What did they say?" Rachel asked as Chandler walked back into the living room.

"There's a pregnant girl, her name's Megan and she wants to give us her baby! We're going to meet her next Friday." He replied, with excitement in his voice.

"Oh that's great! I'm so happy for you guys!" Rachel hugged him.

"I gotta go tell Monica!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chandler walked into the bedroom to find Monica in the same position she had been in for days. She was on her side of the bed, curled up on her side in the fetal position and staring at nothing. She couldn't even cry anymore.

"Hey sweetie." He said softly as he crawled onto his side. He made his way over to her and put his arms around her.

"Hey…" She replied while remaining still.

"I have some news."

"What is it?" She asked as she turned around to face him.

"Do you remember how we were put on the waiting listing for adoption?"

She nodded. She had almost forgotten about that.

"Someone wants to give us her baby. Her name is Megan. She's due in April with a boy." Chandler smiled.

Monica perked up almost instantly. "r-really?!" She asked excitedly.

"Yes!" He answered enthusiastically. "I told them we could meet her next Friday at three. Is that okay?"

"That's perfect! He can be named Daniel and ooh what if he's born on one of our birthdays?!"

Chandler wasn't sure if he should remind her that it's possible that they still might not get the baby. He decided for now it was best to let her be happy. She needed it. "That would be perfect!" He smiled.

"I'm going to go tell Jack and Erica!" She announced as she jumped out of bed and ran downstairs.

Chandler chuckled and followed after her. He was very happy that she was getting back to normal.

"We're getting another baby!" Monica told Rachel and ran over to the twins and picked them up. "You guys are going to have a little brother!"

Rachel smiled. "I'm so happy for you guys!"

(AN: I really didn't know how to write the adoption interview, so I kind of skipped it.)

Monica and Chandler are on their way home from the adoption interview. "I'm so happy she picked us! We're going to have another baby! Little baby Daniel." Monica grinned.

Chandler pulled into the parking lot of Babies-R-Us. "Yeah we are!" He replied, also grinning.

"Are we going shopping already?" Monica asked.

"I thought it'd be nice to get a few things since we only have a couple months."

"Okay!" Monica exclaimed as they both got out of the car and ran inside.

They both began to look around. Chandler picked up a pacifier, took it out of its package and put it in his mouth.

Monica looked at him, "What are you doing?" She asked her man-child.

"It tastes good! I like it!" He explained.

"Take it out."

"Nooo, I don't wanna!"

She sighed, "okay. I guess we're getting that."

"Yay!" He put the package in the cart and walked around the store with the pacifier in his mouth.

"Such a man-child." Monica laughed.

"Yep!" He said proudly.


End file.
